Locations
The world is broken up into different locations that your character can visit to trap Monsters, collect resources, or complete quests. Each time you travel to a new location, it will cost you energy - the further away the location is, the more energy it will cost to travel there. Visiting friends' homesteads is free, so travelling to a friend's house first before visiting a nearby location can save you energy. Below is a list of locations, broken up by continent and country. Each location page will list resources available at that location. Africa Algeria *Djemila *Sebkha de Timimoun Burkina Faso *Dida Forest Cameroon *Man and Woman Lakes Chad *Fada *Lake Chad Democratic Republic of the Congo *Congo River Basin *Musumba Egypt *Timna Valley *Al-Qurn *Cara Oasis Ethiopia *Lake Haramaya *Chamo Lake *Tana Lake Gabon *Ivindo Park Guinea *Tinkisso Falls Kenya *Gedi Libya *Acacus Mountains *Cyrene *Gulf of Sidra Madagascar *Morombe Malawi *Monkey Bay Mali *Bandiagara Escarpment Mauritania *Ouadane Mozambique *Inhaca Nigeria *Osun-Osogbo Seychelles *The Seychelles *Reunion Island Sierra Leone *Freetown South Africa *Augrabies Falls *Howick Falls Sudan *Jabal Gumbiri Swaziland *Kristal Tanzania *Mahale Mountains *Laetoli Footprints Togo *Lome Uganda *Kasubi Tomb Zimbabwe *Victoria Falls *Matopos Hills *Great Zimbabwe Antarctica *Deception Island Asia Brunei *Labi Forest Cambodia *Angkor Wat China *Xishuangbanna *Lancang River *Jinsha River *Nujiang River *Fengdu *Libo Karst *Nanyue *Changle *Huangshan *Chao Hu *Nanjing (town) *Tai Shan *Heng Shan *Changzhi *Song Shan *Hua Shan *Maijishan Grottoes *Qinghai Lake *Qaidam Basin *Mogao Grottoes *Dagze Lake *Mount Kailash *Bosten Lake *Aydingkol *Wunu Mountain India *Sambhar Lake *Khajuraho *Tapi River *Murud Beach *Chilika Lake *Hampi *Valparai *Hanthana Mountains Indonesia *Bon Irau *Ambon Island *Buyu Balease *Palu River Mouth *Kota Tarakan *Situbondo *Rajabasa Iran *Bam Iraq *Tharthar Lake *Hammer Lake Israel *Timna Valley Japan *Koga Village *Mt Fuji *Akakura Shrine Kazakhstan *Ukok Plateau *Dzungarian Gate *Tamgaly Gorge *Saryarka *Lake Inder North Korea *Taedong River South Korea *Ganghwa Dolmen Laos *Plain Of Jars Malaysia *Bintan Utara *Bukit Tabur Maldives Mongolia *Singing Dunes Myanmar *Popa Nepal *Mount Everest Oman *Beehive Tombs of Bat Pakistan *Hingol The Philippines *Chocolate Hills *Banaue Syria *Palmyra Thailand *Ko Chang *Phae Mueang Phi Uzbekistan *Aral Sea *Sargamysh Lake *Tudakul Lake Vietnam *Nui Chua *Ha Long Bay Australia and Oceania Australia *Styx Valley *Woomargama *Lake George *Mungo Brush *Agnes Water *Guthalungra *Uluru (town) *Ubirr *Yermalner Island *Bathurst Island *Lake Macleod *Lake Amarillo *Nuytsland *Bremer Bay New Zealand *Urewera *Mount Ruapehu *Paparoa Range Papua New Guinea *Kandoka *Vailala River *Lai River Solomon Islands *Guadalcanal Vanuatu *Vanuatua Europe Austria *Gurlzpitze *Lake Neusiedl Belarus *Braslau Lakes *Lake Chervonoye Belgium *Hoogeloon Bosnia & Herzegovina *Prenj Bulgaria *Central Balkan Mountains *The Stone Mushrooms Czech Republic *Chalice Rock Denmark *Langelinie *Himmelbjerget Estonia *Varska *Vormsi Finland *Halti *Yllas *Aland Islands *Astuvansalmi *Pielinen *Kainuu Sea *Hailuoto *Lake Kemijarvi *[[Lokka Reservoir *Santa's Grotto *Inari *Kaldoaivi France *Calais Shore *Forest Of Versailles *Guernsay *Vilaine *La Ferte-Bernard *Vix *Chavignol *Lake Leman *Limousin *Les Combes *Vezere Valley *Laval-Dieu *Tarascon *Cap de Nice Germany *The Stone Dance Of Boitin *Mulde *Brocken *Teutoburg Forest *Lennebergwald *Black Forest *Sumava Greece *Eleusis Hungary *Hortobagy Puszta *Lake Balaton *Zengo Iceland *Ingolfsfjall Ireland *Temple Hill *Blarney *Skellig Michael Italy *Florence *Vesuvius Latvia *Gauja National Park Lithuania *Curonian Spit *Lake Galve Luxembourg *Kneiff Netherlands *Lake Yssel Norway *Kristiansand Shore *Bymarka Poland *Dabie Lake *Vistula *Pisz Forest *Bialowieza Primeval Forest *Warta *Sandomierz Valley Portugal *Agroal Romania *Dacian Fortresses Russia *Severomorsk *Lupchinga Island *White Sea *Kivach Waterfall *Lake Beloye *Strelka *Don River *Spasskoye-Lutovinovo *Kazanka Confluence *Manpupuner Rocks *Irtysh River *Lake Cheko *Putorana Plateau *Ary-Mas *Mirny *Lake Baikal *Zeya River *Okhota River *Volcanoes of Kamchatka *Vyvenka River Slovakia *Carpathian Forests Spain *Tower of Hercules *Las Medulas *Sella Valley *Mont Perdu *Cuenca *Cordoba *Ibiza *Palmeral Of Elche *Bay Of Gibraltar Sweden *Cauldron Crest *Aavasaksa *Gotland *Storsjon *Fibysjon *Vattern Switzerland *Lake Greifen *Weisshorn Turkey *Imbros Island *Porsuk Beraji *Yanartas *Hasan Dagi *Nemrut Golu Ukraine *L'viv *Smotrych River *Sofiyivka Park *Dunai River *Sudak Shore United Kingdom *London *The Cotswolds *Watch Croft *Stonehenge *Nottingham *Sherwood Forest *Norfolk Broads *Yorkshire Dales *Hadrian's Wall *Blackhope Scar *Oban *Brimmond Hill *Loch Ness *Ring of Brodgar *Giant's Causeway *Isle Of Man *Isle Of Wight *Pass of Llanberis *Afan Forest North America Bahamas *North Bimini Canada *Ukkusiksalik *Torngat Mountains *Schefferville *Lagaspesie *Western Fundy Shore *Cheltenham Badlands *Sioux Lookout *Akimiski Island *Opaskia *Mt. Sandberg *Alice Lake *Cold Lake *Reindeer Lake *Deninu Kue *Pelly Crossing *Tuktoyaktuk Pingos *Great Bear Lake Greenland *Nuuk Mexico *Bayas *Picacho del Diablo *Zacaton Nicaragua *Lake Nicaragua United States *Mona (Puerto Rico) *Pelican Bay *Port Orange *Bellhammon Tract *Alligator Bend *Gurdon *Cascade Springs *Great Smoky Mountains *Serpent Mound *Cunningham Island *Niagra Falls *Western Fundy *Wardenclyffe Tower *Cahokia (town) *Lake o' the dalles *Spirit lake *Mushroom Rock *Cypress Creek *Guadalupe Mountains *Chiricahua *Palo Duro Canyon *Clear Creek *Black Hills Forest *Deepwater Creek Bay *Petrified Forest *Mesa Verde *Devil's Garden *Nankoweap Rapid *Great Salt Lake *Old Faithful *McClusky Mountain *Death Valley *Black Rock Desert *Timber Trails *Emerald Bay *Yamsay Mountain *Pilot Rock *Mount Rainier *Omak Lake *Mendenhall Valley (Alaska) *Gates of the Arctic (Alaska) *Kodiak Island (Alaska) *Adak (Alaska) South America Argentina *Iguazu Falls *Mar Chiquita *Laguna de Monte Bolivia *Gran Chaco *Lake Titicaca Brazil *Fonte Boa *Rondonia *Novo Progresso *Amazon River Chile *Torres del Paine *Chonchi *Roi Maule *San Pedro Colombia *Parque Arvi Peru *Qusqu (town) *Huacachina Oasis Venezuela *Angel Falls *Lake Maracaibo Category:Locations